


Uncontrolled Breaths

by adarnellis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, tw: anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarnellis/pseuds/adarnellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im really hoping that none of you think that im trying to romanticize a horrible mental disorder, if any of you do please tell me so i can remove this</p></blockquote>





	Uncontrolled Breaths

The ground seemed to get steeper as you began crumbling to your knees.

          When had the streets become a battleground and when had every damned beat of your heart become poison?

There had been too many people, too many voices, too many many stories.

          If only you had been more focused on your own than his, maybe then would you not have forgotten you have your own problems to cope with.

You only wanted to be as strong as him.

          You only wanted to be able to throw your medicine into a lake like he.

You only wanted him to be your boat and not an anchor to drag you down.

          You felt your skin become heated underneath his flannel.

Your breaths becoming personified, as if you had just run an entire marathon in under a minute.

          He felt as your fingers lightly unwrapped from his, everything seeming to slow down as you hit the concrete.

Tears began flowing down your face as you felt like using your remaining energy to throw yourself in front of a car.

          Then again, you felt you could die right now without any help from a motor vehicle.

You felt as his arms wrapped around you and caressed every essence of your body, in fear rather than romantics.  

          "You hear that? That's my heart beat. Focus on that," he whispered only to you as your breaths got quicker and harder to control.

God, how you wished it was only that easy.

          He pushed your ear closer to his chest and held you down with his chin, hugging you.

You heard it. 

          The complete fear in his heart race. 

You felt it.

          The complete tremble in his left hand.

You began to finally listen.

          A heartbeat was replaced by chopped memories that cut each other off one by one.

His hand first holding yours as you looked at the fish crossing you both in the tunneled fish tank.

          The first time he asked you to dance at his sister's wedding.

You looked to him as you could almost only see his silhouette among the lit glass.

          His right hand being placed on your back as a song came on.

The kiss.

          The proposal.

Beneath the tears that had clouded your face, you managed to somehow grasp that he was real.

          You did not stand for another fifteen minutes.

Hell, you couldn't breathe for twenty.

          The only thing you could do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> im really hoping that none of you think that im trying to romanticize a horrible mental disorder, if any of you do please tell me so i can remove this


End file.
